Ladycop Reaper and Battle Eve of Spirit Angel
Ladycop Reaper and Battle Eve of Spirit Angel is a 2019 American animated superhero novel written by Darlene Paguio, produced by Wattpad. It focuses on Abigail Jones, the younger sister of Scott Jones, who has powers of Grim Reaper that guide her young friends escapes from wrath of evil warlock and together they must helped her find the pact that forged with supernatural entities and discovering the secret of the urban legend world. Syponsis arbie plays Annika, a sheltered princess tired of her overprotective parents stopping her from having any fun. On her sixteenth birthday, an evil sorcerer named Wenlock appears and demands she marry him. When she refuses, he turns everyone in the kingdom, including the king and queen, into ice statues, and says he'll only change them back if Annika accepts his proposal. Just then, she's whisked away by a talking pegasus. Brietta, as the horse introduces herself, takes Annika to a magical place in the clouds called the Cloud Kingdom, where she'll be safe from Wenlock. She soon learns that Brietta was once a human girl - her sister, in fact, who was transformed by Wenlock when she refused to accept his marriage proposal. Annika becomes determined to save her people, her parents, and even Brietta. But to do it she'll need to go on a quest to create a "Wand Of Light", the only magic strong enough to overpower Wenlock's. And she's got to do it in three days, or else his curse on the kingdom will be permanent. Story The story begins in a smalltown, the folks live peacefully among themselves. Their leader and landowners are the wise and elderly, if a bit overprotective were Mr and Ms James. They are haunted by beautiful grim reaper Abigail Jones. When she was born gifted with Grim Reaper that forged with 50 supernatural entities by the Ad Astrans (meaning To the Stars). The wrong story made their third child María James to be scared of her until her father died when the Reaper took his soul. Years later, Ms James wants to surprise María, with a birthday gift. After she opened María’s room, she found that María was missing, which she was actually in a forest (without asking permission). While hunting there, María comforted by Abby and whereupon the reaper met a small raccoon cub and named it River. Abby sees a silhouette person with wings hidden by a mask and follows it straight into the forbidden portal, where her father forbids the folks’ children from entering, believing the creature to be a demon. She loses sight of the creature but she discover a map that was dropped by the possible demon until end up being caught by Abby. However, she takes her to her tutor, Master Feng-Shui’s tower where María ends up inadvertently revealing the map, enabling Feng-Shui to mix up a brew that can locate to the village that's on the map. Soon enough when Abby arrived at the place where María is reprimanded by the James for disobeying their orders and María’s parents and her siblings, the eldest, Myrannà James and middle Buck James were worried and concerned about her. Myrannà and Buck forbid their sister to hunting in the forest, confines her to her room while dismissing their claims of a lost city filled with demons. much to her disappointment. One night, Annika sneaked off from the palace to join a festival. Suddenly, a powerful wizard named Wenlock appeared unpredictably and even asked the princess to marry him. When Annika refused, Wenlock was furious and even told her parents, the king and queen about the fate of their "other daughter", much to Annika's surprise. Then, Wenlock created an enchantment that turns everyone into stone. Luckily, Annika was saved by a flying horse called a Pegasus but she was told by Wenlock that she had only 3 days to marry him. The Pegasus took Annika to a castle in the clouds called the Cloud Kingdom. There, Annika discovered that "the other daughter" of the king and queen was her sister named Brietta who was cast under a spell also by Wenlock which turned her into a Pegasus. Annika then realized why her parents were too concerned and worried. So Annika decides to build the "Wand of Light" and break the spell. When they went to a place called the "Forbidden Forest," there they met a young man called Aidan who helps them on their way. With the help of Aidan, Annika assembles the Wand of Light that changes Brietta back. Then Brietta and Annika decide to go to the Cloud Kingdom but Wenlock goes after them and hurts Brietta and traps Annika under a pile of snow. When Brietta wakes up, she sees that Annika is gone and found that she is trapped under the huge pile snow. Then Aidan comes and helps dig her out. Since she is unconscious, they take her back to the Cloud Kingdom to get help. When she does not wake up, they become worried and Aidan says he need her. Miraculously, she wakes up. Then they went to Wenlock's place where they battle him and eventually defeat him, breaking the spell. She saves her parents and they all celebrate in the kingdom in the clouds! Section heading * Abigail Jones - A strong-headed girl of twenty-six years old who is daughter of David Jones. Due to a pact forged by Ad Astrans with 50 sealed supernatural entities, she was once baby who was born gifted by Grim Reaper with a special scythe grafted forged out of vengeance to kill supernatural entities. Unknown of her usual origins, Abby goes on a quest to find her true place in Humankind which became nearly invincible as a result of the magic tricks and science experiments. *'María James' - a young girl of thirteen who was third joins Abigail in her travels and adventures. She was after one of the James’ first third child was turned into a puppet when he was four years, she does not understand why her parents are so overprotective of her. Finally she knows she is wrong who wants to have the second chance. Abigail was able to encourage María to be brave by cheating the giant Ollie. *'River' - A raccoon cub who befriends Abigail when they makes an acquaintances with each other after Abigail secretly trapped her in trap. This raccoon cub is named River because he swimming in rivers. He also stated that he was created by Grim Reaper who forged a pact with 50 sealed supernatural entities where each could obtain a new piece of Abby’s body. *'Morgan Edwards' - An orphaned drug dealers who was raised by his much adoptive father, a drug-crime lord and older adoptive siblings, Nana and Hugo Edwards. He had received messages from his biological father he never knew, but he ran away from home after Nana, James and their father were sentenced and arrested by Commander Alice Scott the for selling an illegal drugs to attempt to give to those they want. Since his family were arrested, he hides in the deepest part of a strange forest in order to rescue his family before he meets Abigail. Abigail’s saying of second chance enlightens his spirit. He determines to help Abigail’s create the Wand of Light from then on. Later, he and Abigail were growing closer to each other until he died after Echo killed him by sending a spiky arrow at him which made him fall since his body transplanted to puppet body. * Category:Darlene Paguio book